


Loving this?

by BloodySoda



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Other, PaperHat Month, Sub Black Hat (Villainous)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySoda/pseuds/BloodySoda
Summary: In a world where Dr. Flug isn't human, and Black Hat is a snickering bitch. Blah blah, they're dating.Let's travel through the wonders of this relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

..

 

"Mm.." A yawn was heard. Flug sat up, rubbing his eyes. His pink hair was a mess.. Next to him layed a purring Black Hat. "Pfft.. Kitten, wake up.." He said softly, petting his demonic boyfriend's head. The darkened male purred in response, adoring the attention he was receiving. 

"Hh.. No fuck you.." The Scientist's Kitten purred out. Flug chuckled, pulling the tired male onto his lap. "When?.."

".. Tonight." Black Hat said, bluntly. 

"I got you." Flug then bust out into laughter, hugging his boyfriend. 

He earned a huff from Black Hat. "Aw.. Baby, are you that tired?" Flug questioned, smirking widely. "You bastard, no one told you to be so damn cute.." Black Hat snarled. The pink haired male responded by kissing his Kitten. Flug blushed lightly, sliding his own tongue into Black Hat's mouth.

Man.. The nerd had guts. 

Black Hat returned the kiss, but rougher.

The room was filled with soft kisses. But, then.. Something hard poked at Black Hat's lower back area. What was it? It caused BH to break the kiss, staring into Flug's eyes. For some odd reason, Flug looked extremely flustered-......

Oh.. Ohohoho!

"Eager from that?" BH said, snickering. That caused Flug to send a harsh glare at his Kitten, but it wasn't like that affected the other male. The scientist couldn't hold it in.. It actually hurts.. "Baby.. Can you let me top it this time?..~" He begged.

"You said that last time.." BH growled out, but seeing Flug's face so.. Desperate.. "Hmph.. Fine! You owe me.." 

Flug flipped over, pinning his boyfriend down. He first got rid of all the clothing that kept the two apart.. Flug instantly rammed into BH, thrusting at a quick speed.

Wow.. What a way to start the morning.

"F-Fuck! Hng..~" BH stuck his forkes tongue out, his body filled with pleasure. Flug began to dig his fingers nails into his Kitten's inner thighs.

No.. The weak spot..

BH gasped, moaning helplessly. It didn't help.. Only cauaed Flug to become much more stronger.

The sinful dance filled the room with moist, and slapping noises..

 

Wow, wasn't this going to be a busy morning for the two..

 

~Bonus!~

 

"Ruuu.." The bear was a blushing mess..

Demencia stared at 5.0.5. ".. Double Five, I hear the bed creaking again.."


	2. No means no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia comes home with a boyfriend. Dr. Flug and Black Hat does not approve. 
> 
> 5.0.5 just wanted his food..

..

 

It was a rainy day.. Flug's demon boyfriend was knocked out cold, but had a firm grip on Flug's abused waist. "Jesus fuck- Kitten, I need to go feed 5.0.5 his bear food.. He's only a damn bear cub."

"Mm.. No.. I already taught him how.." Black Hat mumbled.

"Kitten, teaching a bear what sex is does not help them in life. I'm trying to teach him how to be a maid, not a stripper."

"Fuck you.. Let me sleep.." The darker male groaned.

"Fine, but can you at least let me go?.."

"No.. You bitch.." Black Hat responded, releasing Flug. He was too deep in his sleep to care. The bagged man huffed, sliding off the bed. He snapped his fingers, a pink dog onesie appearing on his body. "There we go.." He yawned out. He'd then exit the room, heading down stairs only to see a blue bear looking up at him. 

"Wow.. You even got your bear-bowl by yourself? Good boy.." Flug leaned down to give the bear a pat. 5.0.5 squealed happily.

A big bag of Fishy Bittz appeared next to Flug. It caused the bear to drool.. Damn, he must have been hungry.. Right as Flug was about to take out a piece-

The door was kicked down. 

Demencia walked in with.. A blue haired man?..

This guy looked like a teenager who couldn't tell the difference between an emo and a rock star. He had dark purple eyes, and his skin was very pale. His clothes was ripped up.. 

"Dem, who the FUCK is that?"

The crazed girl grinned widely. "His name is Alexander! He's my new boyfriend."

"......." Flug did not approve.

"Ruuuu.. Hf.." 5.0.5 pawed at Flug's legs, wanting his food.

"BLACK HAT, WE HAVE A FUCKBOY." Flug yelled.

Black Hat appeared right next to Flug in his normal wear. "What the fuck do you want Flug- .. Who the FUCK is that?" He hissed out.

"Dem's boyfriend.." Flug said, placing a hand on his hip in a sassy way. 

"Demencia, if you don't get this smurf looking ass bitch out my house then you're grounded for two years."

"Wh- You're not even my dad.. Guys! Alex is a nice guy!" The lizard girl pleaded.

"Mhm, I am." Alex responded, not really caring. "Where's the money?" 

Black Hat dropped kicked Alexander out the house to hell, then he slammed the door. He'd send a harsh glare at Demencia. 

The crazed girl tried making a run for it, only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked back by Black Hat. "Flug, where's my belt?"

Dem screeched loudly. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" 

"Kitten, let me do it. You hit too hard." Flug huffed.

"No, I'll find it myself. Flug, I'll let you top it if you allow me-" Black Hat was cut off.

"HELL YEAH! IT'S UPSTAIRS IN MY ANIME ROOM!" He yelled.

Black Hat nodded and teleported away with the pleading girl.

Flug then went back upstairs to his room to take a small nap.

....  
..

 

...

". . . Ruuu.." The bear whimpered. He never got his food..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This already has so many views.. Wow.. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa.. This is.. Odd. ;w; It's probably not that good.. But, eh.


End file.
